halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tayd0gta/Procon
Assuming that "the events of Installation 04" refers to the , Procon would be created in September 2552, specifically any day from September 19, 2552 to September 22, 2552. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 02:36, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Not Canon Friendly The UNSC Keiler, having failed to escape to slipspace, would have self-destructed as per the requirements of . That said, it is highly unlikely that a human frigate would have much of a chance against a Covenant "Ultra Carrier" (presumably a vessel at least equal to an assault carrier), and would likely be overwhelmed and destroyed immediately. Lastly, how does one scuttle a hanger bay? Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 02:44, March 26, 2014 (UTC) I will put the dates, and then also, it says they scuttled it by unattaching the hangar bay, the shooting it until it explodes. The UNSC Keiler didn't not self destruct or think it would lose this battle because: A. The UNSC has never seen that class os vessel B. They suspected it was part of the peaceful part of the Covenant seperatists that decided not to continue worshipping Forerunners. C. By that time the war with the Covenant seperatists was not as large as it would become by the time John 117 became active once more. D. The captain made a foolish decision to engage and call for backup (then see what happes) order, which resulted in his death E. The frigates speed compared with the Covenant Ultra Carrier's sluggish weapons and speed was a big difference. --Tayd0gta (talk) :A: Doesn't matter if the UNSC had seen the class or vessel before. It is clearly of Covenant make, and if it reacted to their presence by raising shields and charging weapons, it would be immediately apparent that it was hostile. :B: So, a warship encounters a massive Covenant warship that powers up its weapons and shields and...just assumes it isn't hostile. That's not plausible. :C: I can't make sense of what you mean. Please clarify. :D: This point contradicts what you said for "B", what with the captain and crew assuming it wasn't hostile. Also, the article states that Procon did not take action until the bridge was destroyed, implying that Covenant vessel fired first. :E: Covenant weapons are not sluggish, especially not with the massive arsenal you have attributed to the Covenant Ultra Carrier. :Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 03:42, March 26, 2014 (UTC) A. There was three covenant out there at the time. The Prophets and brutes that managed to fade into the galaxy and have never been seen since, the Covenant Seperatists that have decided to keep a treaty with the Humans, and the Covenant Sepertists that have decided to rebel against that and decided to continue worshipping Forerunners, and there technology. The Captain simply thought it was the Sepratists that had a treaty. B.The UNSC Keiler's crew did not know that the Delicacy Upon Peace was charging it's shields and weapons up. C.There was 4 years Master Chief was i cryosleep, these events took place very close to after he disappeared, and the Covenant separetists who decided to rebel where not known as much at the time, and were definitely not expected to have a ship this big so suddenly. D.My bad, Procon decided to engage and see what happens, and noticed that the Seraph fighters retreated and they were shooting very few weapons which easily dogged most of the time. E.First, the weapons used were sluggish compared to the speed of the Keiler, and second, the covenant where using few weapons, and were considered very slow as the ship could dodge most types of the incoming projectiles, not all , but most, due to it's speed and the gunners and AI being very unprofessional seeing the UNSC Keiler, again, as not a serious threat. (They were kind of playing around with the Frigate as if it were a toy until Procon made the very unexpected move to go into the humongous hangar of the Ultra Carrier. Thank you for reading--Tayd0gta (talk) :A. Fair enough. :B. It's a modern UNSC Paris-class heavy frigate. They have sensor systems. Having just fought a twenty-eight-year-long war with the Covenant, UNSC sensors would certainly be able to detect the raising of the Covenant vessel's energy shield, and a smart AI like Procon would immediately inform the Captain. Failing detection by sensors, charging plasma turrets is described as visibly identifiable; the captain and AI of the Keiler would recognize the hostile intentions of the vessel extremely quickly. :C: So, presumably this takes place somewhere between 2553 and 2557; regardless of when it took place, Humanity had previously encountered much larger Covenant vessels during the War, and could not credibly be expected to be overwhelmed simply by the enormity of the carrier. :D: It can't do both: engaging the vessel is synonymous with attacking it - either the Keiler does not engage and waits to see what the carrier will do or it does engage the carrier and does not wait and see. :E: As you have described the Covenant Ultra Carrier, it possesses a vast array of plasma turrets, pulse laser turrets, and energy projectors. Note that plasma torpedoes are remotely guided by Covenant warships and can change direction after being fired. A single direct hit from a plasma torpedo will destroy the UNSC Keiler or cripple it. Thus, if the carrier is able to destroy the bridge - using a plasma torpedo - a helluva lot more than the bridge will be destroyed. The frigate would likely have been disabled or wrecked as a result. Additionally, Covenant AI are very basic and their soldiers viciously aggressive: Jiralhanae may hunt humans for sport on the ground, but there is no instance of Covenant forces "toying" with human spacecraft. They go for either a disabling shot or the killing blow. :The frigate somehow puts a hole in the energy shield of the massive Covenant warship, despite ships of similar size requiring significantly more force to penetrate their shields. The Unrelenting - a Covenant vessel badly damaged by a frigate of the same class as the Keiler - was smaller than the frigate it attacked. Auguststorm1945 (Talk) 05:08, March 26, 2014 (UTC) B.I have corrected the Covenant Ultra Carrier article to be more realistic, or at least true to what the Procon article says. E. What I meant was that the UNSC Keiler attacks and sees what will happen, will they dodge all the incoming projectiles, or will bad luck slip in and destroy them, not that they attacked then stopped to see what would happen right after that. F. They were not firing plasma torpedoes. and the Covenant were intelligent beings, they know how to toy with things and habits and behaviors can be developed. G. A.It says it is one a test run B.Sheilds fully charged were thought unnecessary to the ship master --Tayd0gta (talk) Extra info on Procon and AI topics I don't think this AI would win the best AI award for this wiki because always long articles are picked.This AI is part of a mini story not a full story, but anyway usually they would always pick the long ones with good stories, regardless if a short one still has a good story. I don't want to be totally negative and I think this AI is of value, and i do understand that the administrators and others take careful look at articles before selecting them, I still noticed there is practically no short articles I have seen with awards and others, and this all seems to apply with articles who don't relate to much else on the wiki when it comes to some things. Procon was based on who I would want as a weird, but artificial freind, if I ever had the choice --Tayd0gta (talk) Vote for Namespace For #The author has made no attempt to correct the article beyond disputing the tag, which is clearly merited. The author may continue to work on this article in namespace should he chose to. #As per the discussion and above namespace motion. #For reasons same as Athena and discussion. Cpl Lucas96 (talk) 22:26, June 2, 2014 (UTC)